


Risky Business

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Noah and Dan can't wait until filming finishes for the day and decide to fool around somewhere risky on set.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Noah and Dan can't wait until filming finishes for the day and fool around somewhere risky on set. That's it, that's the prompt. 
> 
> Everyone is single AU please - no infedility!
> 
> (Super bonus points for one or both getting off on the fact that they might get caught!)

Dan glances at Noah and, seeing his castmate’s smirk, looks away quickly. Noah is always _looking_ at Dan with his eyes and his lips and that flush on his cheeks when he laughs really hard. It’s difficult enough with the memory of the last time they were alone together—three days ago they had a 45-minute break from filming and Noah gave him a quick and dirty blowjob in the miraculously unoccupied hair & makeup trailer. He doesn’t need Noah _looking_ at him all suggestive and flirty every other minute. 

They’re filming scenes on the Wobbly Elm set, and it’s meant to be David and Patrick’s bachelor party, and Dan is meant to be filming his scene with Annie. It’s just that _Noah_ is in the background, and every time there’s a break he keeps _looking_ at Dan. As if Dan doesn’t know he’s there. As if Dan isn’t also dying for filming to wrap for the day so they can find somewhere to be alone. 

He and Annie run through their scene a few more times before they get a small break so they can reset for the next scene on the schedule. Dan heads in the direction of his chair, but Noah brushes by him, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. Dan assumes that means _follow me_ , so Dan does. 

They end up in the cafe—well, the set—far enough away that someone would have to be looking for them to find them, but still close enough that they can hear the chatter of voices. Noah backs him up against a fake wall and slides his hands up the sides of Dan’s shirt, his short nails scratching lightly. “Dan,” Noah moans, pressing his face into Dan’s neck. “This is hard.”

“Mm, not yet,” Dan says, and Noah snorts against his throat, sliding his hands down to cup Dan’s ass. 

“You know what I mean.”

Dan wraps his arms around Noah then, one around his waist to hold him close, and one around the back of his head. He scratches through the hair at the base of Noah’s skull, whimpering softly when Noah presses their hips together. Dan is about to stop them—they can’t get carried away, their break isn’t that long—but Noah covers his mouth in a slow, deep kiss before Dan can get any words out. 

There’s a clunking sound nearby, and Dan pulls back, but his breath catches in his throat at the thought that they could _actually_ be caught here. There’s no lock, there are not even any doors. The walls are even fake. All someone has to do is round a corner quietly and they’d be on display.

“It’s just an echo,” Noah says, leaning in to press his lips to the corner of Dan’s mouth. 

“You _like_ it,” Dan says. “The—” he gasps when Noah’s licks at the shell of his ear. “The danger,” he manages to breathe out. Noah doesn’t say anything, but he grinds their hips together again in response. 

Dan’s half-hard in his pants—David’s pants—and he’s still wearing a fucking Bride to Be tiara, but Noah doesn’t care about any of that, apparently, because he gives Dan a deep, dirty kiss before he slides to his knees.

“Noah,” Dan whispers, pawing at his shoulders. Noah just undoes the fly on Dan’s pants and tugs, and Dan finds himself helping along by shimmying his hips. “Wait—” he says. “It’s just—my turn,” he protests weakly. “You… yesterday.”

Noah grins up at him, licking his lips before he presses them to the front of Dan’s underwear. “Oh, Dan,” he says, mock-scolding, voice low and thick. “You can’t get on your knees for me in these nice pants.”

Noah has made an excellent point, one Dan agrees with. He rests his thumb on Noah’s bottom lip and nods slightly. Noah’s grin widens. “I’ll make it good.” He slips his tongue over the pad of Dan’s thumb. 

“Make it quick,” Dan breathes, sliding his hand back to cup the back of Noah’s head as Noah tugs his hands and underwear down just enough to free his dick. He’s hard, and wet, and he covers his mouth with his other hand when Noah licks at the head. “Noah,” he says harshly, but it’s muffled.

“Mmhmm,” Noah replies, and takes Dan into his wet, hot mouth. 

Dan has to squeeze his eyes shut and press his hand harder against his lips to avoid crying out as Noah rubs his tongue over a sensitive spot he’d discovered a few weeks ago. Noah lets out a smug sound and pulls back to suck lightly at the head again. 

Dan’s legs are trembling, and Noah wraps a hand around the back of one, squeezing tightly. He takes Dan apart expertly, like he’s been doing it for years. He looks down to see Noah intently staring up at him. When they make eye contact, Noah’s eyes flutter closed and he makes a truly obscene noise that someone has _got_ to be able to hear. The spike of panic swirls right into pleasure and Noah might have a good idea about this might-get-caught thing. 

He can’t dwell on it, because Noah takes him a little deeper and swallows, and before Dan can even squeeze at Noah’s shoulder he’s coming, biting his fingers to keep from crying out at the sudden release. 

Noah sits back on his feet, licking his lips obscenely and wiping at his mouth while Dan pants harshly. He’s sweating, which makes sense because he’s wearing a sweater and Noah just—well. He thinks briefly about what he’s going to say to explain his… state when he goes back to filming, but he’s jolted back into the present when Noah presses forward and bites at Dan’s hip. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Dan says for show—he’s sort of starting to like when Noah marks him, or tries to mark him, in this case.

“Where’d you go just then?” He asks, tucking Dan back into his underwear and struggling to fasten his fly. Dan takes over and shakes his head, biting his lip around a grin. 

“Just thinking how to explain the fact that I probably look like I just got a blow job,” Dan says, tugging at the bottom of his sweater. 

Noah braces himself on Dan’s hips as he stands, and leans in, catching Dan’s lips in a soft, insistent kiss. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he whispers, like the little shit he is, instead of assuring Dan he looks fine. He kisses Dan again, and Dan lets his hand drift down to the front of Noah’s—Patrick’s—jeans. 

Noah pulls back with a sharp inhale, grabbing Dan’s wrist. “We definitely don’t have time for that,” he says. His eyes are dark with promise, though and Dan’s heart stutters in his chest. 

Something makes a thunking sound nearby and Noah takes a big step back, releasing his hold on Dan and making the skin of Dan’s wrist tingle at the loss. Noah is still grinning and his lips are swollen and red and it’s so obvious he’s just had a dick in his mouth and Dan feels his face flush all over again.

Someone calls their names, and moments later a PA peers around a wall. She raises her eyebrows slightly, but she doesn’t comment on anything, just gives them a five-minute warning. 

Dan takes a shuddery breath and exhales through pursed lips, puffing his cheeks out. 

Noah grabs his hand again and squeezes hard. “Later,” he says quietly, urgently, before he turns to head back to set. 

Taking several deep breaths, Dan gently touches his hair—and the damn tiara—making sure it looks impeccable. He adjusts his sweater again, makes sure his pants are fastened.

He strides back to set, Noah’s _later_ echoing through his head. 


End file.
